


Dreams In Essos

by Its_Lemon_Scented



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Almost dream sex, Despite the obvious in season 1, Dreaming, Essos, F/M, Iain Glen is fine as hell, Jorah is faithful to his Khaleesi, Jorah mormont in love, Khaleesi Daenerys - Freeform, Naked Female Clothed Male, Pregnant Daenerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Lemon_Scented/pseuds/Its_Lemon_Scented
Summary: Since meeting her at her wedding, Jorah hasn’t been able to stop thinking about his Khaleesi. And one night, she comes to him.





	Dreams In Essos

The night was cooler than most. Lately the heat in Essos has been unpredictable as they’ve traveled through the central plains. The breeze running through Jorah’s tent was nice, and he hopes it feels the same for the others.

Jorah likes when the night comes. He likes to sit and stare out at the Great Grass Sea, watching as the tall grass swayed back and forth. When night would fall, most of the people close me their tents, but Jorah liked to keep it open for awhile. When he was ready for sleep, he got up and closed his, before tossing and turning in his bed.

=  
=

While struggling to fall asleep, he didn't hear someone approaching. “Jorah?” His eyes opened and when he looked over, he saw her standing there. She held one tent flap open, allowing moonlight to pour in. Strange, the moon didn’t shine as bright earlier.

The way the light made her silver hair and pale skin glow, sent chills down his spine. A beautiful spirit standing before his tired eyes. She wore a sheer dress he had never seen before, and could see right through it, in some moments. Groaning, he propped himself up on his elbows. ““Khaleesi?”

She stepped forward, saying “I’m sorry, I couldn’t sleep. I should go-“

“No, no don’t go. Please, come in.”

Daenerys smiled, coming over to stand at the foot of his bed. Jorah moves into a sitting position, rubbing his face. “Where’s Drogo?”

“Sleeping. I didn’t want to wake him. I’m sorry, I’m keeping you from sleep-“

“No sorry needed, Khaleesi. I’m here for you, always. What troubles you? Our journey through Essos?”

Daenerys shook her head. “No.” Eyes fixing down at the bed.

“Does the future frighten you?”

That made her look back up, younger eyes meeting older ones. She said “A Prince rides inside me. The Stallion Who Mounts The World. Khal Drogo’s child.”

The older man said “Yes, I know.” Giving her a sad smile. “Are you excited?”

When she looked away, he raised an eyebrow. “Khaleesi?”

She then gestures to her dress, saying “This was the dress I wore when Drogo rode to view me. While my brother and I stayed in Pentos with Illyrio Mopatis. Do you like it?”

Daenerys watched as Jorah’s eyes moved up and down her form, almost afraid of looking at her. She smiled and said “There’s nothing to be scared of, Ser Jorah. You can look, I don’t mind.”

Despite her permission, he still hesitated. When he willed himself to look at her again, he drank her in before looking up. Offering a small smile, the older man said “Yes, it’s um...It’s very nice. But it’s not my favorite.”  
She smiled, asking “It’s not? Then which one is?”

Jorah smiled and said “You look beautiful in anything you wear, Khaleesi.”

Nodding, Daenerys said “Alright. But if you had to choose, which would be your favorite? Since this one isn’t.”

Thinking for a minute, the older man swallowed and said “Your wedding dress. That one is my favorite. Words couldn’t describe how beautiful you looked that day.”

He watched as she moved over to his side, standing right before him. A pale hand came to rest on his cheek, and Jorah couldn’t help but lean into it. Daenerys smiled down at him, saying “Perhaps I should have come in my wedding dress.”

When she pushed the shoulders of the dress down, slipping her arms out, his attention was captured. “But for now, I’ll just take this one off.” And that’s when she pushed it down, the fabric pooling at her feet.

The older man sat back, eyes taking in her naked body before coming back to her face. Shaking his head, he asked “What are you doing?”

She smiled and touched his cheek again. “Something I should have done since the day we met.”

The older man pulled away from her touch, saying “You are not mine, Khaleesi.”

“But I could be. Your feelings for me are real, are they not?”

Jorah sighed. He closed his eyes and said “Yes. Yes they are, but Khal Drogo is your husband, and you love him.”

“Do I?” He watched her face harden before she continued. “Drogo doesn’t love me, he only loves the child growing in my womb. I told Viserys I didn’t want to marry him. Do you know what he told me after they left? He said he would let all forty thousand of Drogos men and their horses rape me. He sold me to him like I was a broodmare. Am I a broodmare to you?”

Jorah shook his head, saying “No, I don’t. Never. And I’m truly sorry that your brother is so cruel to you. You don’t deserve that, Khaleesi.”

When her face softened, he let out a sigh of relief. She said “I know you’d never treat me like that.”

“Never.”

She leaned down and held his face in both hands, tracing his bottom lip with her thumb. “Why couldn’t I know you before that day? I could have been your wife, not Drogos. You’re the only one who truly loves me, aren’t you?”

The older man nodded, hoping she would believe him. He stood up, looking into eyes. “With all that I am, Khaleesi.”

Smiling, she reached down and took his hand in hers. Daenerys brought their hands up to her chest, laying his palm over her heart. She held both hands over his, and said “It beats for you, My Bear. No one else.”

When she released him, he brought both shaking hands up, fearing she’ll break once he touches her. Taking her delicate face into them, he leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. They closed their eyes and Daenerys sighed and said “Put your baby in me, Jorah. Khal Drogo gave me his, now I want yours.” And that’s when he kissed her.

Kissing him back, Daenerys struggled with his clothes. Jorah pulled away to help, only to get his trousers open enough, before she was pushing him down onto the bed. Panting, he watched as she threw one leg over him, straddling his lap. As she reached to take him in hand, everything went dark.

=  
=

Something caused Jorah to jump and woke him up, looking around, he saw he was alone. Still dressed, and no sign of her anywhere. It was all a dream. Groaning, Jorah got out of bed and stepped outside of his tent. The sun will be up soon. And he’ll have to face her, after such a dream.


End file.
